El guardián de los dragones
by kayra isis
Summary: En la más recóndita parte del Imperio de la dinastía Han, una joven esclava comienza una aventura con un compañero que jamás imagino que existiría. Siendo perseguidos por un cazador despiadado y un poderoso hechicero... ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en proteger aquella extraña piedra? Mundo AU Portada por Mygale
1. A la orilla del imperio

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU, un poco OoC...**

* * *

Desde siempre lo único que veía eran rocas. Rocas y cielo, terreno árido que poco a poco fue azotado por el clima hasta casi convertirlo en un paisaje desértico donde casi no llovía, el viento soplaba con intensidad y el sol quemaba tanto que las pocas plantas que se atrevían a asomarse por la tierra morían a los pocos días. Pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a esa visión.

Día a día, aquella joven muchacha se levantaba antes que el sol buscando salvar algunas cosechas de aquel terreno. Su pequeña parcela de tierra cultivable no era grande. Si ponía algunas cajas unas con otras sobre éste solamente cabrían cuatro, tal vez cinco, pero ahí cultivaba lo que necesitaba.

Hoy trataba de arrancar de la tierra algunos brotes de cebolla. El amo le había pedido –no, más bien exigido- cebolla para sazonar su comida, y ella no tenía más remedio que obedecer. Era la única razón por la que se encontraba escarbando con su cuchillo en la tierra congelada, esperando extraer algunas pocas. El trabajo era duro y con el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, peligroso. Resignándose a un castigo, recolectó algunos de los tallos con la esperanza de que éstos proporcionaran el sabor que el amo pedía y se dirigió de vuelta al palacio.

La chica camino por los caminos mal mantenidos que la guiaron por jardines descuidados y algunos edificios llenos de maleza. Pronto, los caminos que subían y bajaban la guiaron hasta un imponente palacio de piedra que se erguía justo en la cima de las montañas de Huanglin. Era el lugar más alejado del imperio, el limite occidental del imperio Han. El emperador lo había mandado construir para que el mundo viera que tan lejos llegaba su dominio. Pocas personas eran los que lo llegaban a ver debido a la lejanía de este, pero para ella, que había habitado toda su vida ahí, era lo único que conocía.

Pasó de largo la majestuosa entrada al palacio para dirigirse a una de las cocinas por las que accedía siguiendo un camino oculto lateral al edificio. Agregó los tallos de cebolla al guiso del amo y esperó pacientemente a que hirviera. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a limpiar lo que había ensuciado. En cuanto llegó a un punto al hervir, decidió que era hora de llevárselo al amo. Vació en un cuenco la sopa que había preparado con anterioridad, en un plato, el guiso de cebolla y en una jarra un poco de vino de las reservas y se apresuró para llevárselos a los aposentos del amo.

El amo Lan era un hombre gordo de edad aunque aún poseía sus cabellos oscuros, no como Lao Ma, la sirvienta del palacio, cuyos cabellos se encontraban totalmente blancos. Al amo Lan le habían encomendado la tarea de vigilar y proteger todos los tesoros del palacio de Huanglin pero con el tiempo éste se había vuelto perezoso, dejando cada vez más su trabajo y su propia manutención personal a la niña, una esclava que había comprado hacía años. Al menos eso es lo que le había comentado el amo, ella no recordaba haber tenido una vida antes de llegar al palacio. Para ella, todas sus memorias siempre habían sido de aquel lugar, trabajando para sobrevivir.

Llegó a una pequeña casa fuera del palacio, donde residía el amo. Pese a que él decía que era una pocilga, para ella siempre fue todo un lujo. Tenía techo de teja, paredes de piedra, una chimenea que mantenía el lugar caliente, una cama de seda… ella dormía en un lecho de paja dentro de los chiqueros. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no tirar nada y se topó con una imagen nada rara. Amo Lan tirado en su cama, con jarras de vino vacías a su alrededor y manchas de éste en sus ropajes. Pese a que no era muy noche, ya estaba en total estado de ebriedad. La chica se apresuró a dejar la cena y retirar los tratos sucios sin hacer ruido, pero eran demasiadas jarras vacias. Tuvo que hacer varios viajes para sacarlas todas sin romper alguna. En el último viaje, solo llevaba los trastos de la comida pasada, cuando un ruido la desconcertó.

–Tu, esclava…– Amo Lan la llamó, haciendo que tirara los platos. –Que inútil. Por eso me costaste tan barata.

La muchacha se limitó a hacer una reverencia y se apresuró a recoger.

–¿Ya te encargaste de eso?

–No Amo Lan. Lo haré enseguida.

–Bien. Ahora vete. –Amo Lan prosiguió a su tarea de seguir bebiendo, dejando la comida intacta.

Actuando de forma rápida, ella salió de la habitación con los últimos platos sucios de comida. Después de lavarlos, secarlos y guardarlos en las alacenas de los sirvientes, la muchacha tomó un plato de estofado que había preparado desde en la tarde y tomó un camino que se dirigía a la parte posterior del lugar, donde vivían los animales.

Los cerdos saltaban al verlos, la cabra se le acercaba para que le acariciara la cabeza, los pollitos la seguían por si ella les arrojaba migajas de pan, pero esta vez ella no iba a atender a los animales que les ayudaban a ella y a los demás sirvientes a sobrevivir. Los pasó de largo, eventualmente estos desistieron de tratar de llamar su atención, y continuó hasta el final del camino. Un gran arco con una puerta de hierro oxidada se erguía al final, empotrada a una de las laderas de la montaña. Sacó una llave de entre sus ropas maltrechas y la uso para abrirla. La cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con un rechinido dejando salir aire pesado, como si hubiera estado encerrado mucho tiempo. Un largo pasillo se extendía hacía abajo, totalmente a oscuras.

La chica caminó hacia abajo, había escaleras al inicio del recorrido pero después era suelo rocoso, resbaloso en algunos lugares, pero el pasillo era lo suficientemente estrecho como para sostenerse de las paredes. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y eso también le ayudo. Siguió avanzando lentamente con el plato de estofado en la mano.

Un par de kilómetros hacia abajo el pasillo de pronto se abrió formando una especie de cueva. Una gran reja, también de hierro oxidado, dividía la cueva en dos: el pequeño pasillo más una pequeña parte del cuarto y el resto de este. La chica no tenía la llave para abrir esa reja, así que solamente se acercó a ella. Cerca de la puerta, había otro cuenco con el estofado intacto. Ella bufó molesta.

–Que desperdicio de comida. –Miró hacia dentro de la jaula. Pese a que estaba oscuro pudo ver dos grandes bultos dentro de ella, pero estos no se dignaron a dirigirle ni la mirada. –Bestias malagradecidas. Creo que les daré más comida cuando se terminen la que ya tienen.

Sin decir más, ella regresó por donde vino, cerrando la gran puerta del arco cuando salió. Se dirigió a los aposentos del amo. Para estas horas, ya estaba más que dormido, así que se sentó cerca de la chimenea a disfrutar su cena, el estofado.

Después de eso, tomó todos los trastes sucios de ambas cenas y regresó una vez más a la cocina a lavar. Al terminar fue a su cama de paja, en el chiquero de los cerdos. Se acostó en ella y se acurrucó para disfrutar de un merecido descanso después de trabajar todo el día. No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida.

* * *

**¡Hola todo el mundo!**

**Tenía muchas, muchisimas ganas de hacer esta historia. Esta basada en uno de mis libros favoritos, la trilogía "Dragon Keeper" de Carole Wilkinson. No pretendo lucrar con su creación. Debido a que la historia se basa en el continente asiático, los personajes que mas usaré serán estos mismos. Les pido paciencia porque es la primera vez que hago una historia con ellos y no se muy bien como controlarlos. Pero tratare de colar a otros personajes si es posible. Los iré describiendo conforme vayan saliendo.**

**Bueno, ¿que les pareció? Al igual que mi otra historia "El camino hacia el Dorado" no estará totalmente basado en el libro, cambiare varias cosillas pero espero sea de su agrado.**

**Bien, nos seguiremos leyendo. un saludo.**


	2. Una noche cruel

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU, un poco OoC...**

* * *

No estaba ni cerca de amanecer cuando la chica abrió los ojos sumamente disgustada. Algo la había despertado, algo no la dejaba dormir. ¿Culpa? No, no lo creía… Ya se había cenado antes cosas de los animales y jamás tuvo sentimientos de culpa. Además era preferible comer ella a que se echará a perder. No, era algo más. Una desagradable sensación en su estómago, que no le permitía estar tranquila. Como si supiera de ante mano que algo iba a salir mal.

Se sentó en su lecho de paja resignada a que el sueño no regresara a ella. Bufó molesta. ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo pasar? Con un suspiro, se levantó y retiró la paja que se había pegado a ella durante su pequeña siesta. Ajusto sus ropas, un pantalón que le quedaba demasiado corto y una blusa que apenas conservaba la forma de la prenda por los numerosos hoyos en ella, y salió a iniciar sus labores. Si ya estaba despierta, no debía perder tiempo.

Lao Ma, la anciana sirvienta, se hallaba perdida dentro del palacio, seguramente limpiando alguna esquina sin éxito así que aprovecho para acercarse a la cabra y ordeñarla. La mayor parte la puso en un gran balde y lo restante, en un pequeño cuenco de madera tallado por ella misma.

Dejando el cuenco en el fuego para que hirviera, la chica tomó el balde de leche y se dirigió a la gran puerta que llevaba a las entrañas de la montaña. No tardó mucho en llegar a su destino, la pequeña cueva al final del camino. Caminó hasta la gran reja oxidada y colocó el balde en el suelo, para posteriormente empujarlo por entre los barrotes. Hizo un mohín al ver que la comida que les dejó el día anterior seguía casi intacto.

–Solo les dejaré leche por ahora, ya que no han comido. – Se alejó de la reja y se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la escalera…

"Ayuda"

La chica se detuvo y volteó para todos lados, incapaz de ver a alguien. Eso la desconcertó. Estaba segura haber oído algo, sin embargo… era como si no lo hubiera oído.

"Ayuda"

Ella regresó a la pequeña cueva y algo llamó su atención. Un par de ojos marrones la observaron desde detrás de la reja. Brillaban apagadamente, pero ahí estaban. Era una mirada que la hipnotizó completamente. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente, se sentía ahogarse.

–¿Qué demonios haces inútil?

Sintió un fuerte golpe que la sacó de su trance. Respiraba mejor y todo parecía regresar a la normalidad. Se vio a sí misma en el suelo, Amo Lan mirándola. Se puso de pie de inmediato, dándose cuenta que se había acercado demasiado a la reja. Se alejó una prudente distancia e hizo una reverencia.

–Traje la comida amo. Yo…

–¿Qué les hiciste para que hicieran ese ruido infernal? –Preguntó sumamente exaltado. El hombre tomó a la chica del cuello con su aliento alcohólico sobre ella. –¿Qué no te prohibí hablarles a esas cosas?

La esclava no hizo nada por zafarse de su agarre. Lastimar a un amo implicaba la muerte para el sirviente. Por suerte para ella, Amo Lan se cansó pronto y la soltó. Tomó tres grandes bocanadas de aire antes de poder regresar a la normalidad.

–Solo traje la comida amo. – Repitió bajando la cabeza.

–Ya cállate. – Le respondió cortante. –Quiero costillas de cerdo para desayunar. Muévete. –Amo Lan se alejó por las escaleras con una velocidad que ella no creyó que podría. Se dispuso a seguir a su amo, pero antes de alejarse volvió a dedicarle una mirada a las bestias que alimentaba todas las mañanas. Esos ojos marrones fijaron su vista en ella unos segundos antes de cerrarse.

* * *

Todo el día la chica estuvo con el terrible malestar. Simplemente había algo que se le hacía mal. No pudo acercarse de nuevo a la montaña que guardaba a aquellas bestias, Amo Lan le había quitado la llave apenas pudo. Ni siquiera le permitió regresar en la noche a darles el estofado de la cena.

Tenía curiosidad… nunca había visto moverse a ninguna de aquellas bestias, mucho menos reaccionar a su presencia. Además ella nunca escuchó ningún ruido, solo aquella palabra. No lo notó en aquel instante, pero el tono con el que lo escuchó era casi de súplica.

Se revolvió en su cama de paja, incapaz de dormir. Aquella sensación había ido incrementándose todo el día y en ese instante era más un dolor en la boca de su estómago. Era tan fuerte que la chica estaba hecha un ovillo, en un vano intento de controlarlo. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos. Debía tratar de dormir o si no el día que siguiera le esperaría una paliza. Volvió a voltearse, esperando conciliar el sueño en la nueva posición.

–Por aquí… no falta mucho.

La chica abrió los ojos de inmediato. ¿Por qué Amo Lan estaba despierto tan noche? Escuchó pasos acercarse y ella se escondió entre sus compañeros de cama. Podía ver gente caminando fuera del chiquero de los cerdos. El dolor que sentía fue haciéndose más fuerte, si es que eso era posible, pero ella reprimió un grito de dolor y se puso de cunclillas, dispuesta a seguirlos.

La luz de la luna llena hizo posible que ella se diera cuenta hacia donde se dirigían, pero también dificultaba las cosas a la hora de esconderse. Ella eligió un pequeño sitio entre rocas donde brotaban algunos bambús silvestres donde se pudo esconder bien. Eran tres hombres, uno de ellos, el amo Lan, guiaba a los otros dos hacia la ladera de la montaña, la del gran arco de hierro. Los otros dos eran personas que jamás en su vida había visto…

Uno era un hombre alto y de cabellos amarillos como el sol. La chica se impresionó al verlo, no sabía que tal color era posible. Usaba ropas que reflejaban la luz de la luna, como si de metal se tratara, que cubría desde su cuello hasta los pies además de una larga capa roja. Pero era aún más intimidante aquella enorme hacha que cargaba en su espalda.

El otro era considerablemente más bajo, también de cabellos dorados. Parecía usar alguna especie de traje fino color azul, pantalón liso y una túnica con detalles dorados que formaban una cruz invertida. Tenía además un broche, también una cruz, sujetando su cabello.

–Por aquí…– Amo Lan abrió la puerta de la montaña permitiéndoles el paso a los dos hombres antes de entrar él. La chica se mordió el labio, un poco temerosa. El dolor que sentía se volvió insoportable y por más que quiso no pudo siquiera caminar para seguirlos. Al cabo de unos momentos, un gran rugido se escuchó y la chica tuvo que cubrirse los oídos, desesperada. Angustia, rabia, miedo… una mezcla de sentimientos se formaron en su interior sin saber porque.

Después de un rato, amo Lan resurgió del pasillo, ella lo alcanzó a observar por el rabillo del ojo. El hombre del traje de hierro salió después de él, sujetando una cadena con fuerza. Poco a poco lo que fuera que jalara el hombre iba saliendo, pero después de un rato seguía sin lograr su objetivo.

–Por lo que me dan, solo les permitiré llevarse a uno…–Dijo amo Lan.

–Uno es más que suficiente. –El hombre sonrió, un poco agotado. –Eh Noru… ayúdame, ¿quieres?

Pasaron unos momentos sin que sucediera algo, pero después una luz azulada iluminó la cueva por unos segundos. La chica no dio crédito a sus ojos. Del otro extremo de la cadena que el hombre sujetaba, se hallaba una gran cabeza de algún animal que no supo ponerle nombre. Tenía grandes cuernos que formaban intricadas formas y una gran bocaza de la cual brotaba una larga lengua bífida y colmillos que se veían filosos. El resto del cuerpo era largo y estrecho, como una larga y gruesa serpiente. Cada tanto se veía una pata con cuatro garras hasta contar cuatro en total. Al final, el cuerpo terminó estrechándose cada vez más y más hasta terminar en una cola con una aleta al final de ella.

Detrás de eso, el otro hombre salió con la mano extendida, una especie de rayo azulado conectaba su extremidad con el cuerpo de la bestia. La criatura parecía resistirse, pero cada vez con menos fuerza. Lo que sea que le hicieran, lo estaba debilitando y rápido.

El animal lanzó un rugido y alzó el cuello, siendo detenido por la pesada cadena y el fuerte brazo del hombre. Como último intento, un par de patas más se separaron de su largo cuerpo de víbora, extendiéndose por sobre su cabeza. Agitó fuertemente ambas y consiguió elevarse un poco del suelo, pero el otro hombre extendió sus dos manos y aquel rayo brotó de nuevo de sus manos golpeando a la bestia. Cayó desplomada en el suelo, lanzando un último quejido que fue respondido por un rugido desde dentro de la cueva.

"¡BASTA!"

La palabra llegó de la nada a su cabeza, pero de algún modo sabía que esto no había acabado. Con un rápido movimiento, el hombre de la gran hacha puso sus manos sobre ella e hizo un gran tajo en el costado de la bestia. Un sonido moribundo salió de la garganta, mientras la sangre brotaba con gran presión, manchando a todos aquellos que estuvieran cerca.

"Dolor"

Ella cubrió sus oídos, pero más y más palabras comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza, sin saber porque. Se hizo un ovillo de nuevo tratando de acallar aquella voz que tan lastimosamente se quejaba. Por más que quería cerrar los ojos, no podía. Jadeaba como si le faltara el aire cuando vio que el muchacho de los rayos se acercaba a aquel ser y metía sus manos en la herida. Momentos después las sacó, con algo que se movía voluntariamente y chorreaba sangre por montón. Ambos hombres parecían demonios cubiertos de la sangre de aquella inocente criatura que había dejado de moverse. La luz de la luna fue el único testigo de la sangrienta escena que se llevaba a cabo bajo los cielos.

"Muerte"

* * *

**¡Segundo capítulo de "El guardián de los dragones"! Creo que es bastante obvio quienes son los dos nuevos personajes que incluí en la historia. Sí, son un poco de OoC, pero espero les haya agradado su participación.**

**Quiero agradecer a Seiryu Hiro y a Mygale por reviewear ( ¿? ) y darle ese follow y favorito que me animan a continuar con mi historia.**

**Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¿Muy corto? Espero les haya gustado tanto leerlo, como a mí escribirlo. **

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego n.n**


	3. Incógnitas

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU, un poco de OoC...**

**¡Aviso! Uso lentes para ver y no tengo idea de donde los deje. Pido una disculpa si hay palabras incorrectas, pues no las distingo muy bien.**

–¡Vamos! –Exclamó la joven esclava. La bestia no daba señales de querer moverse. La chica bufó molesta mientras jalaba la cuerda con la que tenía atado al monstro. –¡Tienes que moverte! Si no, no podré limpiar tu cueva.

Un mal paso le causó un desliz y cayó de sentón sobre la dura piedra que hacía de suelo. Ya era la tercera vez que resbalaba y sus muslos ya resentían el daño. Se puso de pie lentamente masajeándose con cuidado las partes lesionadas. Recargada en las paredes de la pequeña cueva, pensó seriamente en abandonar su misión autoimpuesta y regresar a sus deberes diarios para con su amo…

_-Flashback-_

_Despertó en el suelo hecha un ovillo entre los brotes de bambú. Una fina capa de hielo la cubría pero se quebró en cuanto comenzó a moverse. Por un momento se desconcertó, ¿por qué pasó la noche a merced del cruel temperamento de la naturaleza?_

_Salió de su escondite y caminó hasta la entrada de la pequeña cueva. Pese a que la nevada nocturna había dejado un homogéneo color blanco, podía verse cierto tono rosado en la nieve que quedaba. Fue ahí que comenzó a recordar…_

_Revivió todo en su mente, desde los gritos de su amo, aquella sonrisa macabra en los rostros de los asesinos, los gritos lastimeros de la bestia agonizante y esas extrañas palabras que habían resonado en su mente durante todo el acto. Recordó haberse cubierto los oídos tratando en vano de acallar todos esos ruidos y suplicarle a los cielos que algo llegase y que detuviera todo._

_No supo a qué hora el sueño calmó su conciencia. Tembló pero no por el clima, si no por haber presenciado tal atroz crimen, del que ya casi no quedaba evidencia. Un extraño sentimiento creció en torno a ella. Si bien ella nunca les vio utilidad a esos animales, tampoco creía que se merecían tal trato. Cayó desconsolada al suelo, sin entender por qué lo resentía tanto. _

_Un extraño brillo se coló por el rabillo de su ojo. Escapaba por entre una pequeña fisura en la nieve pero sus manos lograron localizarla antes de perderla de vista. Parecía una escama de serpiente, pero mucho más grande y dura, del tamaño de su palma, y con un color grisáceo que brillaba tenuemente con la luna. Al tomarlo entre sus dedos comprendió que aquello era lo único que quedaba de aquella majestuosa bestia_

–_Voy a cuidar del que queda. – Dijo mirando al cielo. –Prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que viva._

_-Fin del flashback-_

La chica suspiró y abrió los ojos de nuevo. Los ojos marrones de la bestia la miraban fijamente, casi parecían tener preocupación por ella. Debía estar alucinando. Negó con la cabeza y volvió a jalar la cuerda.

–No me daré por vencida contigo. Vamos. – Susurró con una sonrisa cansada adornando su rostro.

* * *

Le tomó varios viajes, pero al fin logró sacar toda la paja vieja y sucia de la cueva de la montaña para reemplazarla con paja limpia y fresca. Satisfecha con el resultado, fue a traer el agua que había puesto a hervir y se dirigió a los patios del palacio. Ahí, entre el pasto visiblemente crecido y flores mal cuidadas, la criatura dormitaba bajo la luz del sol.

Mientras hundía el trapo en el líquido para posteriormente frotarlo contra la piel del animal, admiraba el cuerpo de aquel ser. Nunca había podido estar tan cerca de ellos, mucho menos tocarlos. Su piel se cubría de escamas, como aquella que ahora usaba de dije, solo que de un color verdoso como el sello de jade del amo Lan. Eran duras y rugosas al tacto, y sus garras parecían largas y afiladas. Pero al mismo tiempo, podía ver heridas y cicatrices por todo su cuerpo. Algunas eran viejas y las escamas solo mostraban rasguños, aunque otras eran tan nuevas que la carne viva se asomaba al ambiente. La criatura gruñía cada vez que le pasaba el trapo sobre ellas.

Ella regresó a la cocina y trajo consigo un preparado de hierbas con las que Lao Ma solía curar los golpes que el amo Lan le dejaba. Tomó un poco con su palma y lo untó en su cuello, sus patas y los costados, donde parecían estar las lesiones más graves. La bestia soltó un resoplido y alzó su cabeza acercándola su rostro.

–Va a dolerte un poco. –Le comentó sin inmutarse, mientras usaba algunas hojas caídas como vendaje. –Pero te curarás rápido.

La respiración del animal movía sus cabellos pero ella se abstuvo de mostrar miedo, pese a que por dentro se sentía muy nerviosa. Fácilmente podría matarla si quisiera. Eso la llevó a reflexionar, ¿por qué en aquella noche no se habían defendido? ¿Acaso no era el trabajo del amo cuidarlos? ¿Por qué permitió aquella ejecución?

–¿Qué cosa eres tú? – Soltó al aire.

"Dragón"

Ella se paralizó y después volteó a todos lados. No vio a nadie. Pero estaba segura de haber oído algo.

–¿Oíste algo? –Miro a la criatura a los ojos, sin realmente esperar a que le contestara. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que negaba con la cabeza.

–Creí… creí que alguien me decía que eras un dragón. – Se sintió un poco torpe al tratar de justificarse con aquella bestia, pero a juzgar por su mirada, parecía escucharla. Volvió a echar una ojeada, seguían estando solos.

–¿Me puedes entender? – Pregunta en voz baja. El animal asintió en respuesta.

–Entonces… ¿eres un dragón? – La criatura se tomó su tiempo, pero al final volvió a asentir. Después desvió la mirada y volvió a acurrucarse en el césped.

La chica no insistió más, aquel ser parecía no querer socializar mucho. No lo culpaba. Su cuerpo se veía torturado hasta el límite, casi escuálido y muy pálido. Además había perdido su única compañía y ahora vivía solo, encerrado en un calabozo. En muchos aspectos, sus situaciones se parecían. Siguiendo pensando en eso, prosiguió con su labor médica.

* * *

–Con cuidado niña, es seda muy delicada y se daña con facilidad. – La anciana Lao Ma decía mientras ambas sirvientas sacudían el interior del palacio. Las viejas manos experimentadas pasaban retazos de tela delicadamente, quitando todo rastro de polvo acumulado sin dañar las reliquias. Las manos de ella aún no manejaban tal grado de fineza y sus movimientos eran más bruscos, pero para su fortuna no dañaba nada.

La chica prefería hacer las cosas por su cuenta, pero Lao Ma tenía los ojos nublados y no veía bien. Ayudarla fue más para impedir que el amo Lan se molestara con la anciana. Además, siempre se sorprendía con el gran e imponente palacio del emperador. Era como si se transportara a otro mundo. Todo era sumamente gigantesco y lujoso, aunque su estado era deplorable.

¿En serio el emperador era alguien tan grande como para que el edificio donde habitara fuera tan amplio y alto? Se preguntaba mientras admiraba las paredes, los adornos, las pinturas… incluso se atrevía a tocar algunas de ellas.

El ruido de frote la regresó a la realidad, y prosiguió con su trabajo, aun cuando el polvo hacía lagrimear sus ojos. Giró su mirada en un intento de evitar la irritación cuando algo llamó su atención. Un animal, un dragón, junto a un ave de magníficas proporciones, ambos parecían vigilar a una pareja joven que ascendía a los cielos, todo ese escenario retratado en dos puertas de madera que custodiaban la entrada a una gran habitación. Aunque estaba descolorado, aún podía verse el tono rojizo de la cabeza del pájaro y su larga cola multicolor, que contrastaba con el dorado de la bestia cuyo homónimo ella misma custodiaba.

–Lao Ma, disculpe. ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó la chica después de un rato de analizar la pintura. La anciana le dedicó una mirada antes de contestar.

–Estas puertas conducen a los aposentos privados del mismísimo emperador. – Respondió señalando al dragón. –El gran dragón celestial y el fenghuan*–Ahora señaló al ave, – son los encargados de proteger a la pareja imperial.

–Nunca había visto un pájaro de esos. –Murmura más para ella misma, pero la sirvienta escucho.

–Son muy difíciles de ver. Pero seguramente reconoces al dragón. – Lao Ma tomó aire antes de proseguir. –Aquí mismo hay seis. El amo Lan los mantiene dentro de la montaña y cuida de su bienestar…

–¿Seis? – Preguntó la esclava confundida. En toda su estancia, solo recordaba a los dos que había alimentado hasta hace poco. Por fortuna, la sirvienta se encontraba de humor para una plática.

–Así es. Hace muchos años ellos habitaban en la Ciudad Prohibida. Se pasaban los días deambulando en los jardines del palacio y el guardián imperial se encargaba de mantenerlos tranquilos. El emperador les pedía consejos sobre cómo gobernar. Son animales muy sabios… –Prosiguió ella. – Pero un día, repentinamente, llegaron aquí. Eso fue ya hace mucho tiempo, creo que era más chica que tú ahora… –Suspiró hondo, la había cansado explicar todo. –Está anocheciendo, salgamos antes de que el amo se moleste.

Pero la anciana sirvienta no tenía idea de todo lo que su historia había provocado en la chica. Ella se pasó mucho tiempo tratando de entender la situación. ¿Qué había pasado con los otros dragones? ¿Qué hacían ahí si su trabajo era con el emperador? ¿Realmente eran tan importantes como Lao Ma decía que eran? ¿Por qué el amo permitió la muerte de uno de ellos si era su guardián?

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido.

La joven esclava tenía una rutina establecida. Cada semana, cuando el amo salía de caza, ella aprovechaba para forzar la cerradura y sacar al dragón a una pequeña caminata por los jardines del palacio. Había descubierto que el animal comía carne, y cada que podía robaba un poco de la cena del amo para alimentarlo. Poco a poco, el animal pareció verse más saludable. Su piel comenzaba a brillar y sus músculos reemplazaron la visión esquelética que tenía.

Ella solía comentarle cosas triviales, como lo agradable que estaba el clima o lo que planeaba darle en su próxima comida, pero no lograba hacer que volviera a responderle. Sin embargo, casi podía jurar que sonreía con su presencia.

Ese día el sol brillaba fuertemente, anunciando el inicio próximo de la primavera. Algunos brotes silvestres se abrían tímidamente dándole un aspecto menos salvaje a la inhóspita montaña. La chica se encontraba sentada a lado del dragón, observando las montañas a lo lejos.

Ella había descubierto que el dragón poseía debajo de su mandíbula cinco escamas invertidas, en donde guardaba cosas que custodiaba celosamente. Nunca tuvo curiosidad de saber que tenía dentro de ellas, aun cuando siempre que le acariciaba en esa zona sentía un pequeño bulto. Al principio la criatura se rehuía a su tacto, pero al pasar el tiempo comenzó a buscar ese gesto de cariño. La esclava sabía que disfrutaba porque hacía pequeños ruidos, como ronroneos que se oían como campanitas de viento.

Súbitamente, un dolor sordo comenzó a aparecer en su vientre… Casi de inmediato, las campanitas de viento dejaron de sonar y fueron reemplazadas por un sonido parecido a como si alguien golpeara un gong. El dragón alzó la cabeza y fijó la vista a un punto a la distancia. Ella, ignorando su dolor, trató de ver lo que fuera que perturbó a la bestia sin éxito.

–Será mejor que vaya a averiguar…–Comentó ella poniéndose de pie. El dragón volteó a verla con algo parecido a preocupación reflejado en sus ojos marrones. –Descuida, volveré pronto. Tú no te muevas de este sitio.

Y corrió hacia el palacio. Tardó un rato en llegar, pues procuraba llevar al dragón lejos de la vista de su amo y de la sirvienta. Pero se sorprendió mucho cuando lo hizo. Centenares de personas iban de un lado a otro llevando cosas o gritando órdenes. Nadie notó su presencia, mientras se abría camino buscando el rostro del amo o de Lao Ma.

Procurando no tocar a nadie, recorría los patios, el lugar de cultivo, los establos, la vivienda del amo, sin encontrar nada, hasta que vio los cabellos de nieve de la anciana en las cocinas. Rápidamente se dirigió ahí.

–Lao Ma. –Le hizo una reverencia a la anciana. Ésta la miró pero regresó a su trabajo de limpiar los trastos. –¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está el amo Lan? ¿Quién es toda esta gente?

–El emperador vino a hacer una visita. –Le respondió en voz baja. Algún cocinero volteo a verlas, pero perdió el interés y siguió partiendo vegetales. –El amo se encuentra con él. Toda esta gente nos ayudará a limpiar, hasta que su alteza se retire.

–¡Esclavas! –El cocinero les gritó, mirándolas despectivamente. –Si no quieren ganarse una paliza, les sugiero que se pongan a trabajar. Traigan el vino para la cena.

La joven asintió y salió corriendo a los almacenes. Le daba igual las amenazas, pero Lao Ma no podría soportar un castigo físico. Bufó molesta mientras abría las puertas de las reservas y buscaba las bebidas. ¿Ayudarlos? ¡Más bien era como si la cantidad de amos se hubiera multiplicado! Pero no podía hacer nada más que obedecer, así que tomó la jarra y se dirigió a la salida…

–Quién diría que regresaríamos tan pronto, ¿no?

Ella se paralizó. Esa voz. En definitiva la había escuchado antes. El dolor de su vientre se hizo más intenso y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

–¡Esclava inútil! – Gritó algún otro sirviente, señalando la jarra que se había escapado de sus manos, desparramando el vino. –¡Limpia eso antes de que te azoten!

–Si… si señor. – Revisó el lugar con la mirada, hasta que encontró a dos hombres, de cabellos dorados como el sol, semiocultos entre la vegetación. El dolor en su vientre se intensificó al visualizar una enorme hacha descansando a un costado de uno de ellos. "¡Son ellos!" Su mirada se dirigió hacia donde el dragón estaba. Comenzó a temblar. No podía dejar que se repitiera lo de la vez anterior, pero ella no podía detenerlos… Su vista se dirigió al palacio. Lao Ma había dicho que el emperador se encontraba ahí. Él los detendría. ¡Tenía que hacerlo! ¡Él tenía el poder de los cielos después de todo!

Buscó a los cazadores con la mirada, pero ya se habían retirado. Tenía que actuar rápido. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a correr hacia el palacio. Había tomado su decisión y ayudaría al último dragón imperial, pasara lo que pasara.

_**Fenghuan* Podría decirse que es la versión oriental del fénix. Representa el yin, siendo complementado con el dragón, el yan. Se consideraba protector de la emperatriz y un símbolo de buen presagio.**_

**¡Tercera entrega de la historia! Fue más relleno que nada, pero traté de terminar pronto las partes aburridas. Y además ¡se pusieron interesantes las cosas! Un poco xD**

**Quiero agradecer a Seiryu Hiro, a Mygale y a Mr. Puffin senpai por darle combustible a esta historia, pese a que la autora no sea muy constante que digamos.**

**Bueno, ¿reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¡Todas son bienvenidas!**

**Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego n.n**


	4. Un banquete imperial

**Disclaimer: Ni Axis Powers Hetalia ni la trilogía Dragon Keeper me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias: Mundo AU.**

Era como entrar a un mundo de ensueño… como si de pronto las ilusiones más fantasiosas se hubieran materializado en un solo instante, en un solo lugar. No.

Era como si los dioses hubieran decidido bajar de su lugar de descanso celestial a honrar a los simples mortales con su presencia en aquel palacio a las orillas del imperio más grande de la región. Y aquellos mortales, sus leales sirvientes, estuvieran decididos a mostrarles hospitalidad con los lujos más privilegiados, aquellos que solo el mismo hijo del cielo podía ofrecer.

La joven esclava miraba atónita el lugar, que de pronto había cobrado vida en cuestión de segundos. Sirvientes de toda clase limpiaban apresuradamente el lugar de las telarañas que la anciana Lao Ma no podía, prendían las lámparas con el aceite que el amo Lan guardaba tan celosamente para el invierno o hacían correcciones rápidas y minúsculas a los pedazos de pared que con el tiempo habían cedido bajo el peso de la estructura. El ruido que llegaba de la cocina se amortiguaba con los miles de susurros de las personas que la rodeaban, e incluso podía ver gente en los jardines arreglando las estructuras externas tan rápido como si de magia se tratara. Y ella solo pudo permanecer en pie, en medio de todo ese caos, hasta que fue obligada a regresar a la realidad por el dolor que aún seguía sintiendo en su vientre. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano tratar de ignorarlo, sigue con su recorrido en los pasillos del lugar, las entrañas del palacio, en busca del hombre más poderoso del imperio chino.

Cualquier otro día, se hubiera detenido a admirar las decoraciones del palacio, decoraciones que jamás imaginó que simplemente pudieran existir. Pasó por alto los enormes tapices llenos de flores, cuyos colores se contaban por millares claro, hechos de los hilos más finos de seda y oro. También ignoró las enormes estatuas de bestias salvajes procedentes de diversos lugares del mundo, tan reales que casi parecían que fueran a saltar a devorarla en cualquier momento. Pero esta vez tenía una misión importante, y nada podía distraerla de aquello. Completamente convencida de su misión, entró a aquellas puertas vigiladas por el poderoso dragón y el ave mítica aprovechando el descuido de algún sirviente que cargaba exquisitos platillos a su interior. Por suerte, nadie notó la presencia de la chica en ese lugar. Ahora solo debía saber cuál de esos personajes era el hijo del Cielo, para expresarle su preocupación. Era un crimen hablarle al emperador sin su permiso, pero estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo con tal de salvar a esa criatura de aquellos cazadores. Nada evitaría que cumpliera la promesa que le hizo al cielo aquel fatídico día… Salvo aquella visión.

Súbitamente detuvo sus pasos y buscó refugio entre algunos jarrones hermosamente decorados y usados como floreros de frondosas plantas; sus hojas fueron un escondite perfecto para la delgada y casi invisible esclava en aquel mundo que no era el suyo, sin embargo, sus ojos encontraron un pequeño hueco que le permitió explorar el escenario que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Frente a ella, unas cuantas personas vestidas finamente se encontraban rodeando una gran mesa, con los exquisitos guisos que los sirvientes se apresuraban en acomodar. Todos y cada uno de ellos veían de manera distante al amo Lan, parado en un extremo de la mesa, como si de un invitado de honor se tratase aunque su postura demostraba lo contrario; estaba tenso y sudoroso, mientras veía con ansías la puerta contraria a la que ella había usado para entrar.

Entre esas personas debía estar el emperador pero, ¿quién sería? La esclava buscaba con la mirada a alguien imponente, alguien grande y poderoso… alguien que fuera un digno representante de los dioses en la tierra, más sin embargo lo que veía eran solamente hombres. Se arrepintió de pensarlo, ¿cómo es que podía pensar que el emperador fuera un simple mortal? Seguramente el sabría sus pensamientos y habría decidido perdonarla, pero no debía tentar su suerte si estaba ahí para pedirle ayuda.

Estaba ahí, debatiendo consigo misma a ver cuál de ellos podía ser el emperador, cuando de pronto un fuerte gong se escuchó y de pronto todos los ministros, incluido el amo Lan, cayeron al suelo. Aquello extrañó a la chica. Se extrañó aún más cuando los sirvientes salieron casi huyendo de la habitación. La gran puerta que antes permanecía cerrada, abrió sus puertas y un hombre muy corpulento caminaba hacia ellos, poniéndose en el extremo contrario a donde estaba el amo Lan y se arrodilló sobre el cojín puesto sobre sus pies. Después de realizar un gesto con su mano, los demás ministros imitaron sus movimientos, a excepción del amo Lan.

La chica miró curiosa todo aquello. El recién llegado era grande… más bien, gordo. Y tenía canas como el amo, aunque mejor disimuladas. Y sus ropajes eran de un negro muy fino, se veían muy bien tejidos. ¿Acaso ese era el emperador? No pudo evitar sentirse desilusionada; en realidad parecía solo un simple mortal. Pero algo le decía que era mejor permanecer en su escondite, y no era su miedo al amo Lan. Era algo más... y ese algo le hizo notar que había dos asientos vacíos en la mesa, además del del amo. De nueva cuenta, una oleada de dolor apareció en su vientre. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

–Lan. – Un ministro, el más cercano al asiento del emperador, comenzó a hablar y eso dirigió su vista al amo, quien comenzó a temblar. –¿No desea compartir la mesa con el emperador?

El hombre no le había llamado "amo", notó ella. Eso significaba que era más importante él que el amo, por su posición en la mesa o por la elegante túnica roja y el extravagante tocado que usaba en su cabeza. Tal vez era el consejero o la mano derecha del hijo del cielo. Evidentemente, Lan se sentía muy intimidado al tratarlo, aun cuando se veía mucho más joven que él.

–Sería un honor, ministro Lee*. – Lan no podía tomar asiento hasta que se le fuera indicado, así que tomó esa oración como un permiso y tomó asiento. Frente a él, muchos manjares esperaban pacientemente a ser devorados. Verdaderas obras culinarias que Lan jamás hubiera imaginado probar, sin embargo se contuvo de tomar alimento alguno.

–¿No tiene apetito, Lan? – Le volvió a preguntar el ministro Lee, al ver que no comía.

–Respetaré la costumbre y comeré después de que su majestad termine con su primer platillo para iniciar mis alimentos. –

–El emperador insiste en que coma con él. – Le responde con tono serio, pero ocultando un poco de malicia. –No será la primera regla que desobedezca después de todo.

Lan tragó saliva en seco. Aquella afirmación… ¿qué era lo que tramaban? Pero no podía desobedecer la orden real, así que tomó un poco del único estofado cercano a él, casi intencionalmente colocado. La carne humeante tenía un apetitoso aroma, que hacía que el estómago de esclava y amo gruñera de hambre, pero ambos tenían un mal presentimiento. El amo, al no poder negarse, probó un bocado. En lugar del sabor de la carne de pato o puerco que esperaba encontrar en ella, sentía algo diferente. Un sabor inconfundible, sin embargo no pudo localizar la fuente en ningún lugar de su memoria. Había sido cocida en su jugo, pues notaba el ferroso sabor de la sangre, pero el nombre del animal se le escapaba.

–El emperador quiere saber qué le parece el platillo.

El amo solamente dejó sus palillos por un lado y se enderezó, tratándose de no verse con miedo. –Es un platillo exquisito, ministro Lee. Sin embargo, no sé de qué está hecho. ¿Serpiente, tal vez? –

–Ah, al emperador le alegra que haga esa pregunta. – La esclava notó como el ambiente comenzaba a tensarse, lo que fuera que fuera a pasar sería algo muy grave. Se preguntó porque se preocupaba tanto el amo Lan, si ese hombre lo único vistoso que tenía era su traje. Le pareció un hombre bastante normal, incluso algo débil, con complexión delgada, cabello castaño y ojos miel. Nada del otro mundo, aun así se quedó callada mirando lo que sucedía.

Lee prosiguió. –Es un animal que usted conoce bien. Su carne es bastante rara, pero exquisita. Un verdadero lujo el que le ofrece el emperador, tratándose de usted. –

–Le… le agradezco entonces, su alteza. – Si antes estaba nervioso, ahora Lan parecía una maraña de nervios. Sudaba copiosamente y sus manos temblaban tanto que el vino comenzaba a derramarse. Efectivamente, era un animal que conocía bien, pero ¿cómo es que…? Trató de contestar cualquier cosa, esperando que no fueran ciertos sus pensamientos. –¿Faisán? ¿Tortuga?

–¿Qué tal un dragón? – Se oyó una tercera voz que conocían muy bien. La esclava dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde había accedido el emperador al cuarto para ver entrar a ambos cazadores a la sala. Los dos rubios se acercaron a la mesa y tomaron asiento, uno a cada lado del amo Lan, los dos asientos vacíos que quedaban. –¿A qué no es una exquisitez, su alteza? Espero le haya complacido la vieja receta de mi pueblo natal.

–M-mi señor ministro, yo no…–Lan trató de justificarse, sin embargo fue interrumpido.

–El emperador está complacido con el platillo. – Respondió el que había venido siendo el vocero del hijo del cielo todo ese momento, ignorando por completo a Lan.

–… no comprendo lo que está…

–¡Me alegra escuchar eso! –Exclamó el cazador del hacha, el único que hablaba, mientras ignoraba olímpicamente al ministro que él y su compañero custodiaban. –Tenemos muchos secretos que se pueden hacer con los dragones que seguro a su majestad le interesarían…

–¡Cállate! – Lan, al ser ignorado, explotó contra el cazador. ¡¿Pero cómo se atrevía a interrumpirlo?! ¡Él era un ministro de su majestad, el emperador del imperio más poderoso! –¡Usted no es nadie como para pasarme de lado! Más vale que aprenda su lugar aquí o…

–En realidad, Lan. – Interrumpió Lee. –En este momento, ellos son los cazadores oficiales del reino y están muy por encima de su rango. Usted no es más que una basura, una escoria. Hasta sus sirvientes son más que usted. No es nada. –En su mirada no había más que odio para el ex- ministro, el antiguo cuidador del palacio de Huanglin. –Debió pensar en conservar su lealtad al emperador, antes que en su propio beneficio.

–¡Seguro no creíste que compramos al dragón bajo las mismas órdenes del emperador! – Completó la explicación el cazador, tan despreocupado como siempre. La joven esclava se llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un grito de exclamación. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

–El emperador comprobó la lealtad de sus ministros, y los desobedientes serán castigados con la muerte. Ha deshonrado a sus ancestros, Lan. –El hombre que hablaba por el emperador hizo un gesto con la mano, de inmediato unos guardias entraron a apresar a Lan, quien se resistía alegando inocencia. No serviría de nada, sus suplicas caían en los oídos sordos del ministro, legendario por su apego a las normas, por muy exorbitantes que fueran.

–¿Y nosotros que? – Ahora el cazador se dirigía hacia Lee, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. El hombre solo tomó asiento a lado de su jefe.

–Ustedes tendrán lo acordado: lo que reste de las criaturas para sus propios beneficios. El emperador solo exige sangre de la bestia y sus carnes para preparar los platillos que tanto le han satisfecho. Claro, si es que cumplen con el pago que su majestad exige por la venta: 5000 monedas de oro por animal*.

–¡Es demasiado! –Exclamó el rubio, aunque recibió un golpe en el costado por parte de su compañero. –Pe-pero el emperador es el hijo del cielo, sus palabras son órdenes para nosotros… Debo preguntar, ¿el emperador odia a los dragones?

–El emperador no tiene sentimientos respecto a los dragones. – Se apresura a responderle el ministro Lee, un poco exasperado con el atrevimiento del cazador. –Pero considera que, en sus manos, se podría sacar mucho provecho de las bestias.

–Oh, pero ¡por supuesto! – Responde el rubio del hacha con una sonrisa maliciosa. –La sangre de los dragones pueden usarse en pócimas para tratar enfermedades incurables, los huesos pueden pulverizarse y usarse como ingredientes… Básicamente todas las partes del cuerpo se pueden utilizar.

No podía creerlo, en serio iban a matar a la bestia que ella cuidaba. Apretó los puños rabiosa, hablaban de acabar con la vida del dragón, incluso de partirlo en trozos, como si solo fuera una simple bestia de sacrificio. Recordó su promesa al cielo. _"Proteger a toda costa al último que quedaba, sin importar nada." _Estaba dispuesta a cumplir con ella, aunque tuviera que ir en contra del mismo emperador.

En contra de todo su sentido común, la chica salió de su escondite y se paró ante los ministros y el mismo emperador, que solo le miraban sorprendidos. –¡No! – Gritó con voz firme. –¡No dejaré que le maten!

Hubo un minuto de silencio, en lo que todos recuperaban la compostura. Los ministros no podían creer que alguien les hubiera interrumpido, y la esclava se arrepentía de haber actuado impulsivamente, pero aún tenía un poco de valor para hacerles frente. –¡Se-se supone que los dragones son bestias celestiales y es el deber del hijo del cielo el procurarlos y atenderlos! Po-porque a los que no cumplen con su deber, el cielo ha de juzgar sus acciones…

–Guardias, arréstenla. Le pasaré sentencia inmediata. – La única figura grande y rechoncha sentada en la cabecera de la mesa de pronto se levantó y por primera vez, el emperador habló por sí mismo.

Casi de inmediato, los guardias que debían apresar al amo Lan dirigieron sus armas hacia la esclava sucia que, de pronto, se había materializado en el cuarto.

–¿Qué están esperando? ¡Atrápenla! Que aprenda el castigo a atreverse a dirigirle la palabra a su majestad sin su autorización. –Ordenó el ministro Lee, reemplazando la sorpresa inicial por rabia. –¡Y por atreverse a amenazar al emperador!

El valor que tenía la esclava cambió a temor. Jamás creyó que sus simples palabras pudieran ser malinterpretadas como una amenaza. ¡Jamás se atrevería a ir en contra del emperador, el mismo hijo del cielo! Solo quería ayudar a la criatura, el tan atesorado dragón. Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de ser apresada y probablemente muerta junto con su amo. Suspiró pesadamente, ni siquiera había ayudado a la bestia. Tal vez ese era su castigo por haber permitido la muerte del primer dragón. Estaba bajo su cuidado después de todo. Ahora, solo un milagro del cielo podría salvarla. Agachó su cabeza, esperando su destino…

Cuando de pronto un gran ruido los distrajo. Más bien un rugido.

La esclava alzó su mirada a las ventanas del cuarto. Varios imitaron su movimiento. Todos quedaron anonadados al ver una imponente criatura verlos fijamente desde afuera. Un par de ojos café les miraban seriamente, la gran bocaza abierta mostrando una hilera de filosos colmillos. Pero lo más intimidante era ese maldito ruido, ruido que inundaba los oídos de los presentes por más que trataban de ignorarlo. Aquél sonido, tan parecido al de un gong que era golpeado de forma brusca y repetitiva, era incomprensible para todos los presentes, sin embargo en la mente de la chica tenía un claro significado.

"_Tesoro. Cueva. ¡Ve!"_

La chica no lo pensó mucho. Los guardias y los cazadores habían puesto su atención en la bestia, ignorándola por completo. Si estaba esperando una señal, esa debía ser. El cielo aún quería que cumpliera su promesa de ayudar al dragón y lo haría. Se escabulló por entre los presentes para seguir su camino, como si su ruta estuviera por completo clara en su mente.

.-.

Logró salir antes que los mismos guardias, aunque la seguían muy de cerca. Pero mientras ellos corrían a intentar contener a la criatura, ella se dirigió al otro extremo del palacio más allá de los establos y los chiqueros, justo en la ladera de la montaña. Encontró la puerta abierta, tal y como ella la había dejado. Durante el día, la luz del sol lograba colarse a las celdas donde habitaban las criaturas así que podía ver un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Era una verdadera pocilga, por mucho que ella quisiera limpiarlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Bajó saltando los escalones y se dirigió directamente al área donde el dragón mayormente pasaba su tiempo. Buscó y rebuscó entre la paja algo que remotamente pudiera parecerse a algún tesoro. "¿Pero que estoy haciendo?" Pensaba ella. Debía pensar más en cómo haría para hacer que el dragón escape a salvo del lugar. Además el amo Lan seguramente les quitó todo lo que pudiera valer algo hace mucho tiempo. Suspiró fatigada, cuando un destello morado se coló por el rabillo de su ojo. Curiosa, se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido. Ahí, en la esquina más alejada, una gran bola de escamas de dragón grises estaba semioculta entre barro y paja. Tomó el objeto con sus manos, se sentía rugosa como cualquier escama, sin embargo había un lado liso. Acercó aquella cosa al rayo de luz que entraba por la puerta para examinarlo. Debajo de todas esas rugosas escamas grisáceas, había una hermosa gema de color violeta con algunos remolinos blancos y espumosos dentro de ésta, que parecían moverse e hipnotizarla. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían, parecía imposible una piedra con tanta belleza. Era tan pequeña que cabía en apenas el pequeño espacio que se formaba en sus manos. Una sonrisa se formó en sus facciones…

–Entrégamela y no te lastimaré. –

La chica volteó, alerta por la amenaza que escuchaba. Entre ella y la salida, se encontraba el cazador de estatura corta. Nunca lo había oído hablar, pero parecía ser que la voz seria le pertenecía. Abrazó la piedra contra su pecho en un intento de protegerla, aunque era en vano.

El cazador miraba la escena de forma fría. Jamás esperó encontrar a uno de _ellos_ en ese punto del imperio, sin embargo ahí estaba, aunque a leguas se veía que era inexperimentada pero no por eso menos peligrosa. Mantuvo su mirada firme en la chica que abrazaba la roca como si su vida dependiera de eso. Aquella cosa, no había visto una en años y sabía que debía poseerla. La tenía tan cerca…

–¿La-la quieres? – Escuchó que le contestaba. Se tensó un poco al ver como la muchacha extendía su mano para ofrecerle la esfera de escamas. Temiendo una treta invocó aquel poder que poseía, permitiendo que unas llamas azules rodearan sus manos. Ella solo tembló, pero no desistió de su oferta. – Si…si la quieres, es tuya…

Y la lanzó al aire. El cazador solo miró atónito la acción. ¿Qué no sabía ella lo valiosa que era esa cosa? Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre calculador y difícil de sorprender, sin embargo en ese momento perdió todo rastro de razón. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó para tratar de atraparla en el aire. Una vez rota, la piedra perdería todo su valor. Sintió a la chica rozar su costado, había aprovechado para correr a la salida, pero no importaba eso. Lo único que quería era aquella gema que aterrizaba en sus manos.

Un sentimiento de avaricia recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la rugosa bola y rápidamente comenzó a quitarlas, esperando sentir el suave y frio tacto de la gema. Miles y miles de escamas caían al suelo por los rápidos movimientos del cazador, cada vez se hacía más y más pequeña… hasta que ya no tuvo nada.

–¿¡Pe-pero qué…?!

Un rechinido le hizo voltear a ver la puerta que se cerraba con fuerza y de pronto, todo quedó en tinieblas.

.-.

Los guardias se cubrían las orejas con fuerza. Aun así escuchaban con toda claridad los furiosos rugidos que lanzaba el dragón en su lucha por liberarse. El cazador le había atrapado con algunas cadenas que sujetaba a cualquier cosa que pudiera detenerlo. El mismo tenía una de ellas en sus propias manos, cuyo extremo opuesto mantenía atado el cuello de la bestia. El hombre tiraba de ella, esperando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, sin embargo el dragón no daba brazo a torcer.

El dragón alzó su cuerpo y las ataduras que mantenían sus patas al suelo se resquebrajaron, aunque el cazador jalaba la cadena que sujetaba, obligándole a bajar la cabeza hasta casi la altura del suelo. Los ojos de la bestia vieron, de pronto, a una figura acercarse lentamente. Una figura regordeta y de vestimenta fina, cuyas manos sostenían una lian nu*. Pese a su robusta complexión parecía muy hábil en el manejo del arma, pues no tuvo problemas en cargarla con tres flechas y apuntarla a la cabeza del animal.

–¿Está listo su majestad? – Pregunta el joven rubio. Mantenía su sonrisa en el rosto, aunque estaba exhausto por el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener sometido al dragón. –Es embriagante la sensación de sostener una vida en su mano, ¿no lo cree?

El emperador se limita a sonreír de forma maliciosa, enfocando a la perfección. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la bestia. Ambos se vieron fijamente. El hombre más poderoso del imperio soltó un suspiro y comenzó a apretar el gatillo…

El dragón rugió de dolor, las tres flechas clavadas en un costado. El rubio quedó atónito. ¿Cómo pudo fallar un tiro tan fácil? Sin embargo cuando volteó a reclamar, quedó mudo de asombro. Aquella sucia mocosa del salón le había empujado, haciéndole fallar el tiro mortal.

El dragón, herido en el costado pero no de gravedad, aprovechó la distracción del cazador para empujarlo con la cabeza unos cuantos metros. Luego volteó a ver a la chica, quien escuchó la ya familiar voz en su mente: _"¿Piedra?"_

–¡Sí, la tengo! – Contestó ella acercándose a la bestia y mostrándole la gema violácea en sus manos. –¡Debemos huir de aquí!

En respuesta, el dragón apoyó su cabeza en el suelo mirándola atentamente. _"Sube. Sujétate."_

La esclava no lo pensó mucho. Corrió hasta el dragón y escaló por su cabeza para sentarse en su cuello, sujetándose con una mano de los cuernos de la bestia, sin descuidar la piedra. En cuanto lo hizo la bestia comenzó a correr, un poco lento al principio, pero ganando velocidad con cada paso que daban.

–¡No dejen que lleguen a la orilla! –Escuchó la voz del cazador, hacha en mano corriendo hacia ellos. Por el otro lado, el noble chino cargaba otras flechas en su arma y justo frente a ellos, los guardias del emperador corrían para hacerlo retroceder, el dragón no lo hizo.

La chica estaba asustaba, más al vez la orilla de la montaña cada vez más cerca y por ende, el filo de las armas imperiales. Sin embargo la bestia solo desplegó sus alas y dio un fuerte aleteo que lo elevó en el aire. Los asombrados soldados se agacharon para evitar ser empujados por la corriente de aire que había resultado y eso le dio la oportunidad al dragón de huir.

La criatura dio un segundo aleteo que lo elevó un poco más, y de pronto gruñó de dolor, perdiendo equilibrio y altura. La esclava miró hacia atrás, viendo como había una gran herida en el ala del dragón ocasionada por el hachazo del cazador, era la culpable de su condición, sin embargo la criatura no estaba dispuesta a descender. Continuó aleteando lo suficiente como para elevarse unos metros más y alejarse del palacio de Huanling y de las amenazas que yacían en el suelo…

–¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! –Poniéndose alerta, la muchacha volteó al lado contrario, encontrándose con el mismo emperador, sujeto a una de las patas del dragón. Al parecer no había querido dejar escapar a su presa, pero ahora su propia vida estaba en peligro. Ella, con sumo cuidado, se sujetó del cuerno y soltó el cuello de la bestia, en un intento de alcanzar al emperador.

–¡So-sosténgase! – Extendió lo más que pudo el brazo, cuya mano aun sujetaba la piedra. El noble trató de alcanzar su brazo, sin éxito. Entonces lo supo, necesitaba soltar aquella gema si quería salvar al emperador. Pero algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo…

Su mente no reaccionó ni cuando vio que las manos del emperador resbalaban y éste caía al vacío que sería su perdición. No vio ni escuchó nada, pero estaban a suficiente altura como para saber que el hombre había muerto. Reaccionó solo hasta que notó que ellos también caían con rapidez al mismo vacío.

–¡E-elévate! –Gritó ella, tratando desesperadamente de regresar a su posición. –¡Estamos cayendo!

"_No puedo más… aru."_

El dragón se ladeó y cayó rápidamente, cayendo primero al suelo. Ella aterrizó sobre las suaves escamas del pecho de la bestia a los pocos momentos. Lo último que la chica vio fueron las alas del dragón envolverse sobre ella antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

**Aclaraciones**

**_Texto en cursiva:_**** Diálogos del dragón a la chica, los demás lo escuchan como diferentes tipos de gruñidos.**

***: en el libro existe un sistema de economía que no recuerdo, así que lo pongo algo simple: 100 monedas de cobre hacen una de plata y 100 de plata, hacen una de oro.**

**Ministro Lee(*) Oc Singapur. Luego que hayan más personajes les hago la aclaración de quién es quién.**

**Lian Nu* traducido como "ballesta de repetición", es un arma tipo ballesta de tres a cinco flechas simultáneas, usada en el imperio chino como arma de caza o protección de hogares. También es conocida como Chu Ko Nu "ballesta de Zhuge", siendo Zhuge un estratega que la adaptó a la guerra.**

**¡Cuarta entrega! Lamento el atraso. No saben cómo batalle en sacar este capítulo. Esta vez fue por problemas de salud, tanto propios como familiares. ¡Hasta al hospital fuimos a dar! Nada grave, pero si me retraso en la escuela y por ende, pus acá xD. Pero, ¡ey! Traté de compensarlo, alargando el capítulo :3**

**Les agradezco mucho el apoyo a esta historia, mención especial a Mygale, a ella se le agradece la nueva portada de la historia. Mygale-senpai! Espero le guste esta historia, ya se vienen más personajes. ¡Lo prometo!**

**Bueno, ¿reviews? ¿Comentarios? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Teorías? ¿Críticas constructivas? ¡Todas son bienvenidas! Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego n.n**


End file.
